


A Birthday Snog

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Muggles, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Pansy and Draco are out celebrating his birthday by pub crawling in muggle London! Can alcohol create familiar faces? Of course what are the odds of that.....
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/George Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58
Collections: Draco’s Birthday Bash Mini Fest





	A Birthday Snog

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My drabble for Draco's Birthday Bash in Draco's Den! I got Pansy to help him celebrate. I actually had a lot of fun writing this and kind of makes me want to elaborate on it. It just flowed out and I hope you enjoy it as much as me.
> 
> Like always with anything and a limited word count I spent more time rewording and deleting words than writing it. Deleted 327 to hit it right on the limit for 1500! 
> 
> Also I created my own group on Facebook for multi ship fanfic and art. Anyone can share their work, ship memes, fests etc. I hope it becomes a good rec place also for lesser known pairings. I'm pretty loose, it's where I share snippets of my chapters sometimes and it's a great place to harass me for more LOL Ultimate Undesirable - Fan Fic & Fan Art
> 
> JK owns rights. Not an English major. Etc etc.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50084419353/in/dateposted-public/)

It was the fourth pub of the night. Pansy and he had started off at the Leaky Cauldron hoping for a warm lively crowd. Awkward, uncomfortable and dull were what they found though.

Pansy was still insistent that they celebrate his birthday. Stating he was 20, the war was behind them, and that he needed to loosen up. He had caved to her. That was how they ended up apparating into muggle London to start pub crawling.

Apparently she had discovered this part of the muggle world through their probation required muggle studies class in eighth year. Some magazines they were supposed to study. Pansy had quickly become addicted to them with her love of gossip and a good time. She had said this was where some of the best pubs were and the local university students hung out.

At first it had been nerve-wracking, but two pints later they felt more at ease. No one stared, and it felt like being normal. As pints relaxed them the laughter of casual conversation with his best friend flowed. The oddity of their experience passed soon and he began throwing back shots instead.

Thankfully all the pubs were on the same street. It would have been nearly impossible to apparate without getting splinched in their state. Draco nicked a shot glass from a table he passed and downed it. He was enjoying muggle alcohol. It didn’t burn his throat as bad as firewhiskey and it wasn't the reserved smooth wine he always drank.

“Wooo! Birthday boy! More muggle snogging!” Pansy shouted as he returned to their booth.

“Shhhh!” Draco covered her mouth with his hand as he fell into his seat beside her, but she merely pulled away pushing it down still laughing.

“Draco looook,” Pansy leaned closer to his ear, poorly attempting a whisper. “Is that Weasley?”

“Weasley?” Draco asked following her line of sight to the counter where a bloke with bright red hair sat. “No. The Weasel is taller. Thinner. That's a Weasley twin.” he said shaking his head confidently.

Draco frowned at the possibility and then laughed. “Wait no it’s not!” He gestured around them indicating the muggles. Pansy looked around and let her head fall back with a groan.

“What? Wish it was?” he asked

“Maybe,” she grumbled under her breath.

“Maybe?” he smirked.

“That’s what I said isn’t it?” she said with emphasis. If they were in the common room Draco knew she would have thrown a pillow at him.

“Go on then,” Draco nodded toward the bloke. “I've been snogged by 3….5…..,” Draco pouted not remembering the number. “I don’t know,” he waved it off with a dismissive hand. “I’ve been snogging them so it’s your turn!”

Pansy shook her head. “No!” she protested.

Draco took the opportunity to nick her shot glass for himself while her eyes were stubbornly closed. She had been hit on by a few muggles but she had yet to cave like he had. Her defense was it was his birthday.

“Just cause you can’t keep it in your trousers doesn’t mean I can’t!” she said.

Draco shrugged. “What witch or wizard is going to snog me? Might as well kiss a few muggles. Come on,” he whined and batted his eyelashes innocently. “It can be your birthday present to me.”

Pansy glared at him before huffing. “Tosser,” she mumbled, reaching down for her drink probably for more liquor courage but when she found the space empty she poked him hard. “You nicked my drink again you arsehole! I’m the one paying for this shite!”

“Well you offered and it’s my birthday,” he pointed out.

Standing from the table stalking to the counter and Draco followed her for another drink. If he was going to get plastered he might as well go all out. They sat at stools only four seats over from the redhead. He sat by one other man which could or could not be his friend.

“Go on then,” he encouraged after only a few seconds, just enough time for them to be poured new shots. “Unless you can’t do it,” he smirked, which earned him another glare.

To his surprise however the witch practically inhaled her drink, walked around the bloke between them and tapped the redhead’s shoulder. Draco didn’t even get a good look at his face before Pansy had locked lips with him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a deep kiss. Which he seemed to be returning considering they didn’t part.

“You’re friend is as wasted as mine,” the bloke on his left laughed.

Draco snorted. “You have nooooo idea.” He watched as the redhead enthusiastically devoured Pansy. Perhaps he should break it up soon or they would get kicked out. Then he remembered yet again they were in the muggle world. No one cared and there were always more pubs.

“You know you remind me of someone,” the bloke beside him said, moving closer. When he did Draco glanced at him up and down. He wore a simple black muggle t-shirt with a red logo, blue muggle jeans, and worn trainers. They were close in height but he had a pleasant build with black hair that looked like he hadn’t even touched it.

“Is that so?” Draco asked, smoothing down his black jumper all the way to his matching trousers. Black on black just cast an incendio on some people.

“Mhmm,” the man hummed. “Tall blond haired posh git so snarky it makes you want to put his mouth to good use.”

Draco shivered at that idea. He was definitely a snarky bastard and the implication was thrilling. “Oh yea? How exactly would you do that?” he inquired, trying not to appear too interested.

“Like this,” the man whispered, leaning around and capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. Enough so that Draco instantly parted his lips and let himself be pulled as the man sat back down on his stool. It caused him to nestle in the v of his legs. He was a bloody brilliant kisser. 

The bloke’s hands instantly went to wandering his body until they finally rested on his arse, squeezing it tightly. Draco’s own hands went up to hold onto his neck to keep from melting. Just as he went to grind up against him and he thought the bloke would pull him up into his lap he heard the breaking of glass hitting the floor beside them.

“Malfoy?!” someone shrieked.

The bloke broke away and Draco felt dizzy losing the thing that was grounding him. He shook his head to try and clear it. He looked over to see that Pansy had quit snogging the redhead and they were now huddled together laughing heavily to the point she had her head against his chest.

Draco let his head swivel around to where the noise had come from and tilted it when he saw the woman with her mouth hanging open. Appearing truly gobsmacked. She was casually dressed in a way that said she had no plains on shagging tonight. Her hair was bushy and her face familiar enough to remind him of Granger but he groaned in annoyance. Mind tricks were not what he needed.

“Oui. It’s my bloody birthday here. Can’t I have a good arse snog with a good looking bloke without bloody drama?” he snapped.

The woman seemed to stutter and looked over to where Pansy and the redhead were before back to him. “What...I...you...what?” were the only words she could manage.

Draco went to kiss the bloke again but he had stiffened. His hands moved up to his hips keeping him in place. Letting his head fall back he groaned. “Come on don’t let her get your knickers in a twist. Wait... “ he turned to the woman again. “Are you two dating?”

She shook her head quickly. “No of course not!”

“Alright then,” he smiled satisfied with the answer and caught the man’s bright green eyes which were staring at him widely. They were beautiful. Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively and ground his erection into the man’s thigh. “What? Scared now with an audience?”

The bloke looked back and forth between him and his friend until Draco raised one eyebrow in waiting. “Sorry Hermione,” the man said with a shrug. 

Draco blinked his eyes repeatedly hearing another familiar name. He had officially had too much to drink. Maybe after this one they would catch the Knight Bus and be done. Malfoy, Granger, a dark haired bloke with green eyes who’s lap he was practically sitting in? At least he knew for certain that the redhead wasn’t Ron Weasley though unless the man shrank and became slightly stockier.

Before he could try to analyze it further or even care about it the man’s lips were on his again and his hands were pulling him flush against him. Draco moaned into his mouth. It wasn’t like the idea of snogging Potter was a turn off.


End file.
